


If only walls could talk

by indefinitehiatusbye



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefinitehiatusbye/pseuds/indefinitehiatusbye
Summary: Minki has been dating Dongho for over two years and hates being abused everyday by his so called boyfriend. Minki thought up of many ways to escape, but he gives up until one afternoon Dongho let's Minki go outside for the first time in weeks and runs into someone he use to know.orAaron tries his best to help Minki escape from his abusive lover and ends up falling in love even after Minki is diagnosed with PTSD he learns how to help his new lover recover slowly.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. What we were

"Dongho, can I look now? It's not exactly easy to climb up steps when you can't see." The young male complained and poked out his bottom lip, His lover's chuckle was warm and deep. Dongho unlocked the door of the spacious apartment then guided Minki into the living room, carefully removing the blindfold that covered his eyes prier to their arrival. "Ta-da! You like it? We can always change the furniture if you don't like the color scheme." Without even answering the young male jumped into Dongho's muscular arms and pressed soft all over his soft yet stubbly face. Minki's small frame was easily carried into the kitchen, their minds were basically connected as the older male pressed a loving kiss to Minki's lips, almost immediately the younger male returned the kiss more passionate than ever to the man he loved with small needy mewls leaving his lips basically begging for Dongho's touch. "You want me?" The air had sweetened and the setting had warmed this once lonely apartment.

Things started to heat up when Dongho pulled away for a moment to rip off his shirt not caring if the buttons flew almost everywhere, scooting Minki to the edge of the kitchen counter, peppering the younger's neck in kisses as he grinded his harden cock pressed against the denim of his jeans against Minki's causing him to throw his back his head as his soft moans filled the kitchen, but they were interrupted by the sound of Minki's phone ringing not any normal ring or this caller though, he checked the caller ID, it was Aaron from the office his friend of 4 years. "H-Hold on." The younger tried to stop his lover, but Dongho continued to strip his lover down to his thin underwear. "Stop! I said stop!" The first time Minki had to raise his voice at the older then seeing him turn away not even apologizing, it didn't seem like anything at first, so the younger answered the call like nothing had happened while he fixed his clothes, hopping down from the counter.

Later that night Minki was in bed talking to Aaron on the phone about how he wished he could see Lady GaGa live in concert before he was attacked by kisses all over his face and neck, making him giggle like a school girl, not paying attention when Dongho ended the phone call and pulled the younger into a deep kiss as he set Minki's phone aside before pulling away from the kiss smiling. "You shaved without me? You know I love helping you shave your stubble." Minki whined as he caressed Dongho's smooth face, definitely making it impossible for the older not to laugh from his lover's odd want for shaving his face which he didn't mind. They both agreed it was too late for passionate love making and decided to turn off the light before Minki buried his face into Dongho's chest, the older male's arms keeping the small frame of his lover's warm and close. "I'll love you for eternity."

Minki thought back to that day they first moved into their apartment as he sat in the stuffy dark room, it looked as if he hadn't slept or eaten or bathed in weeks on end, all he could hear was Dongho's groans in the other room filling the torture room that Minki had been forced to stay in sometimes he'd be chained by his ankle to the bedpost or sometimes he'd be allowed to walk around in the apartment, but prohibited permission to sit on the couch or go into the kitchen or the bedroom they use to sleep in. The younger male wanted cry yet is crying worth another beating worse than the last? So he sat there in the corner trying to scratch at the self-harm scars ,barely any success with how chewed down his nail beds are, from when he was ordered to clean Dongho's razor. Minki faked that one of the razor rusted just to get a razor all to himself for some temporary relief from this cruel world until his so called boyfriend caught him on the floor as drips of blood sounded against the cold floor and Dongho immediately nursed him back to health then slapped him so hard that his small frame left a dint in one of the walls. Minki wanted some type of escape, the thought of escape made him smile, almost panicking when the noises stopped and the echo of a drunk Dongho insulting the younger male through the thin wall of the room almost like he knew the male wanted to smile as Minki finally......


	2. The day I wanted to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a few rules Minki has to follow or else;  
No eating in the kitchen  
No going outside  
No bathing in the bathroom  
Don't touch me without permission  
Only sleep in the other room  
Dongho has to watch you bathe, no dropping the soap  
If you even think of trying to escape I will kill you myself  
-Remember you are mine, love Dongho

**Present Day**

The sound of the door slamming open didn't surprise Minki anymore, but what did had been the sight of a big bucket filled with a towel draped over Dongho's shoulder and a small bar of soap in his hand, the air had grown thick as the man Minki use to love set down the bucket. "Get your ass over and wash up, you smell like shit and look like it too...I have company coming over so don't embarrass me." There wasn't a response which made anger grew deep inside Dongho as Minki started to crawl to the bucket, but stopped when he noticed his boyfriend ball up his fists then slowly came to his feet, only being able to shuffle to the bucket and felt disgusted at the stares, the way Dongho licked his lips, the room reeking of alcohol it was apparent the man drank himself half to death last night. Minki knew he wasn't allowed to bathe without this man watching yet making him wait was worse, the younger male peeled off the cotton shirt that seemed baggy on his frame and cotton shorts that definitely didn't fit him anymore since the abuse started, he slashed Dongho through the arm while he was cooking one night. He was badly beaten then drugged into the room by his hair all while the man gushed blood from his arm....it seemed impossible to leave to escape to taste freedom.

"Hey hurry up before I take away bathing as a whole, you worthless mutt." The words cut like a knife as Minki slowly and carefully bent down to dip soap into the water to lather up his dried blood covered, from the wounds he finally managed to open, hands, the young male's spine more prominent and appearing as if they're ready to poke out of his skin, his thighs haven't touched since last week, but this bath is the one he'll treasure the most if he could only keep Dongho happy and satisfied while he watched the soap as if his life depended until Minki went to lather the bar soap again, everything slowed for a second as the soap slipped from the younger male's hand all the way down to the floor. It didn't hit the small frail male that he had sealed his destiny when Dongho in rage kicked the bucket against the wall then slapped the shit out Minki that sent him down to the floor. "You're so worthless! Useless! No wonder I haven't touched you in a month cause you're a worthless piece of shit...god." Dongho cursed at the already broken down younger male whom has finally found one tear to shed. His so called lover couldn't take the soft pathetic whines as he mustered up a ball of saliva in his mouth, spitting it on the young male before leaving the room with a slam at the door.

_"I've never wanted to die as much I want to right now....you did this to yourself...you don't deserve to live." _He thought to himself as he curled up on the floor naked and trembling from hard he was crying himself to sleep. About an hour later Minki had woken up in the bed that use to be his in a big button up shirt that smelled exactly like the man he fell in love with, but why and how did he end up in the room he wasn't allowed in? "Ah you're finally awake." The voice boomed which caused The frail male to squirm to the other side of the bed in fear. Dongho laughed as if the young male being in fear was a thing to enjoy. "Please...you're fine, 'm just dropping off some food for you...I'm sorry I haven't been looking after my bunny." Something feels off about this man and Minki knew it, but the food smelled so appetizing that he couldn't refuse, as his weak shaky hand scooped a spoonful of rice into his mouth, making a spill in the bed that surprisingly led to Dongho cupping his hand underneath Minki's chin to catch all the food droppings ever so sweetly. When the frail younger male found some strength to set down the spoon, the man helped him clean up even giving him a sip of water before crossing over to the other side of the bed. He waited for Minki to laid down on the side the hurt the least, crawling ever so lightly to stroke the small male's hair, at first he flinched then relaxed under Dongho's touch until a big strong hand covered Minki's mouth then a sharp pain rendered in his thigh it was the man's hands gripping on to the bruised flesh of his thigh. The frail male tried to grab the glass cup, but wasn't strong enough to fight back against his abuser. 

No screams were heard, only the soft muffled pleads and the headboard banging against the wall. This vial man had his way with Minki then left him there exposed and thrown away on that bed. The torture, the cruelty, living this life at all. Minki pulled his weight out of bed and tried to stand up on his own two feet then his legs gave out from the intense pain shooting up from his ass, so he crawled to the bathroom lucky to find a hand mirror in the bottom cabinet to check if he had tore....sadly he did receive anal tears that still bled meaning there's now a trance of blood on the sheets and the shirt Dongho wrapped him in. He hasn't seen a light at the end of the tunnel for two years. He can't take it anymore...the pain is too much. "Goodbye the life I once knew, I'm sorry..." Minki softly apologized as he grabbed on to the sink counter to help him up, so his thin fingers could grasp onto a random pill bottle, not wasting any time as he twisted open the cap to dry swallow as many pills as he fitted into his mouth. It seemed like a chain reaction of events happened just as Dongho returned home, he had ipecac ready whenever Minki tried a different form of suicide. The man stepped into the bathroom with the unconscious young male on the floor and simply opened the top cabinet, opening the bottle then kneeled besides Minki to pry open his mouth, pouring enough ipecac to make him sit up to throw up in the bin near the toilet in the bathroom. It was like everything he consumed spewed into that tiny bin and the malicious man pulled him into a kiss after the frail male finished throwing up which somehow made Minki feel a sudden build of strength to slap Dongho as hard as he could to try and runaway or limp away, but ended up being kicked down to floor then flipped over. "You think you can escape me?! You disgusting, worthless slut!" Dongho shouted, landing a punch right to Minki's mouth making him cough up a bit of blood, grabbing a nice fist full of the frail male's brown locks to drag him then throw him straight into the room again, spitting on Minki once more before slamming and locking the door.

_All alone in the dark once again....when will this nightmare end?_


	3. Is this what I actually deserve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongho finally lets Minki go outside, but when the male doesn't return his rage and anger grows and Dongho waits for him to return quietly contemplating what he wants to do to Minki out of "love".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been drained from so much school work, so sorry this took too long.

About an hour later the door to the room Minki was forced to stay in has opened slowly and an outfit tossed on to the floor. "Get dressed, quickly...then you can come out." The man vaguely explained before he left. Minki didn't waste any time getting dressed in the outfit picked out for him, but he trembled violently from how sudden the room's temperature dropped in the last hour. The frail male pulled the sweater over his thin body for some reason it fit then came on the pants, they felt....new. All of this had been very new to Minki after the two years he's put up with the abuse started, so he made sure to be careful when slipping on the thick layer of clothes as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Dongho faced him with a jacket as he looked at all the cuts, dried blood, and bruises around his mouth. "I'll get you a mask....maybe even a hat." The man muttered, grabbing to Minki's jaw making his wince softly in pain, jerking his hand away. The frail young male put on the jacket trying to ignore the pain on the side of his arm, suddenly he felt a tug in the direction of the bedroom, but he couldn't fight back as a new level of nervousness rose deep within him, all he had the strength to do was squeeze his eyes shut in fear until a careful hand slipped a face mask over his mouth then a hand fixed his hair. "Alright go put on your shoes....keep this phone next to you, I will call you when you can come back, I don't need your disgusting presence bringing down my guests." Dongho explained as he placed a phone in Minki's hand and a hat on the top of the frail male's head shoving him lightly to the rack of shoes.

Minki carefully sat down on the floor in front of the shoe rack, hissing through his teeth from how much pain he was in, he noticed how foreign it felt to wear shoes again after two years not being able to. He's always either naked or wearing the same baggy shirt and shorts stained with tears or blood...never allowed to feel like a human. The frail male pulled himself up then shoved the phone Dongho gave him into the pocket of the jacket before limping to the door, almost getting trampled by a group of people possibly the friends the man had mentioned earlier, but he hung his head low trying to ignore all the weird stares as made his way down the hall to the stairs he remembered seeing walking up and down two years ago, it hurt like hell to walk down them. Nothing can compare to the feeling of the crisp air hitting his fingertips and the sun peeking through the winter clouds, his feet trying to regulate themselves through the new frost covering the grass. Minki couldn't enjoy the freedom of being outside, afraid that people's eyes were piercing through him, judging him from every corner which made his heart race as he closed his eyes and lightly jogged to the nearest place to the nearest building. He bumped into someone in front of him on the way into what looked like an old cozy cafe and immediately the young male started apologizing frantically, the stranger chuckled.....wait? it sounded so familiar felt like eating s'mores on a starry night, a warm gooey marshmallow heating up a rich piece of chocolate in between two slabs of crunchy graham cracker. 

"Hello? earth to Minki....are you there? You were always a day dreamer....what's with the hat?" Aaron lightly tapped his old friend on the shoulder, glancing down at Minki's hands, noticing how the jacket barely clung to the young male's frame and not to mention the mask. Aaron decided not to ask any questions about where his old friend has been or why he's so quiet all of a sudden, instead the elder very carefully lead Minki inside the cafe and sat him down at booth near the window then left to order a hot chocolate for his old friend and a hot coffee for himself. Luckily it didn't take too long for him to return, handing the hot chocolate over to Minki then he sat himself across from the male. "Can you please talk to me?...I worried about you ever since the day you left." Aaron softly spoke to Minki. There was a silence as the frail male slowly sat up, pulling off the face mask show the dried blood, cuts, bruises, and a single tear run down his cheek. Aaron slowly got up to cross over to his old friend, sitting down next to the young male, not wanting to touch him since he knew that's the last thing want to do when someone has been through a traumatic experience, but he very carefully took Minki's thing fingers into his own. "Let's go back to my apartment....I'll feed you, clean you up, and give you a warm place to sleep...is that okay with you?" it took awhile for the frail male to finally nod only a little bit. 

Aaron took it upon himself to request a take out box for their drinks and wrapped Minki's arm around his shoulders, supporting his weight with his arm around the younger male's dangerous thin waist, keeping him close even on the subway all the way to his apartment. It wasn't too big, but not too small either and the warmth flowing throughout the apartment made the frail male feel at ease. "Its not much, but its mine for now...so how has your new job been treating you?" Aaron asked with a happy smile as he set down their drinks on the living room table, pulling off his jacket then helping Minki out of his. "I-I..." The male tried to find the words yet they turned into loud sobs and soft hiccups, hanging his head low again, something sparked in the older male when he ran over to wipe the tears of his old friend. "Hey hey....its okay....I think I know what's going on, its Dongho isn't it? He did this?" Aaron tried not to get angry about the news, but Minki couldn't stop hysterically crying. 

His thin fingers wrapped themselves around the male's arm, holding on to him tightly. "Please please....I did it to myself...I deserve it!" Minki exclaimed in hysterics as he sank down to the floor. Aaron quickly bent down to comfort the frail male rubbing his back until there was a silence. Aaron carefully scooped the younger into his arms carrying Minki into his bedroom, laying down the frail male on the bed, covering him up with the blanket, pressing a soft kiss to the forehead of Minki then left him. However, an idea popped into Aaron's head as he decided to order his old friend's favorite dishes not taking too long to arrive of course seeming to be more convenient than him trying to cook himself. Aaron quietly set up the food when the food arrived then crept into the room he laid Minki down to sleep and very carefully scooped the frail male into his arms, trying his best not to wake him up. Aaron slowly set down his best friend on the couch. "Minki....are you awake? I figured you might be hungry." He softly spoke while tapping the younger male, he felt a small bit of happiness seeing the younger open his eyes at the sound of food.

Food sounded great right now especially after being starved for so long. Minki reached out his shaky hand to grab a container of rice, but Aaron stopped him at the sight of how much the frail male was shaking before grabbing a spoon and the container. He smiled while scooping some rice into the spoon. The look on Minki's face seemed to trigger something from eariler made him scream in terror and smack away the rice, he kicked his feet and swung his fists. The elder acted quick enough to try to calm him down, not caring about the kicking or punching. "Minki! calm down sweetie, its me...okay? you're safe i won't let anything happen to you." Aaron tried to reassure him then pulled the frail male into his arms, a tear jerking at his eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to Mink's forehead.


	5. Sorry

I’m taking an indefinite hiatus, but I’m not deleting my fanfics. If anyone wants to use this account just comment or even if you just wanna finish these fanfics go ahead. I will give my password to the first one to comment then I’m deleting the comment and logging out.


End file.
